


Before the Kids Come Home

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boot Worship, Crossdressing, Danseur, Flexibility, Flexisex?, Kinktober 2018, M/M, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Draco surprises Harry for their anniversary.Written for Kinktober.





	Before the Kids Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.
> 
> Written for Kinktober day 25.
> 
> Prompt: boot worship.

“Draco, what the hell?” I gape, staring up at my husband.

Draco raises an eyebrow and smirks. He had just pinned me to the wall with one of his legs thrown over my shoulder. I’ll never understand how he is so flexible. Maybe it’s a spell.

“It’s our anniversary. I thought I would surprise you.” Draco gestures to himself.

I look at his outfit then. All the blood in my body rushes to my cock. Draco is wearing a Hogwarts girl school uniform. The skirt is bunched up from the position he’s in. He’s not wearing pants. He is wearing black thigh high boots though.

I place my hands on his hips to steady him. “You look gorgeous… where did you get the outfit?”

“That’s a secret, Harry.”

Before I can push him, he presses his lips to mine. His lips are cool like they always are. I swear, sometimes I think he really is a snake. A cute snake.

I smile into the kiss. He would curse me if he knew I thought that.

Draco’s lips distract me from that train of thought. His leg is still propped against my shoulder. He looks like a ballerina.

I feel Draco’s arms move as I turn my head to kiss his boot. Draco pauses. I raise my eyes to meet his as I lick the leather.

“Fuck, Potter,” he breathes.

“Potter-Malfoy,” I remind him, grinning lopsidedly.

He rolls his eyes. I know he only calls me Potter to hear me say our last names together when I correct him. He hates admitting it.

I return my attention to his leg. I lick and kiss his boot, starting from his foot and working my way up. Draco’s breathing is shallow. If I had known this was a kink of his, I would have tried it years ago.

Draco’s pale hands start working my belt loose. I lift my hips away from the wall so he can push my trousers and pants down my hips.

His hand wraps around both of our erections, wanking us off together. I thrust into his hand, a moan building up in my throat.

His cock is slick with precum and his hand is so warm against me. I move my lips from his knee to his neck, nipping at his skin.

He bucks forward, matching my pace. Fuck, when we’re like this, it’s hard to remember that we were once enemies.

After we’ve both orgasmed, getting spunk everywhere, I lower Draco’s leg and cup his cheeks with my tan hands. I pull him into a deep kiss, smiling against his mouth.

“We’re filthy,” Draco protests into my kiss.

“We are,” I acknowledge with a grin, pulling back a bit.

The grandfather clock in the hall chimes five times. Draco and I freeze, then look at each other.

“Ron and Hermione,” I hiss, jerking up my pants.

My husband becomes even more pale. I pick him up and run to our bedroom as we hear our kids coming up the driveway.

“I’ll get them,” I try to reassure him, waving my wand and casting a spell to clean my appearance.

“Weasley would never let me live this down,” Draco groans, tearing off the girl uniform he was wearing.

“For what it’s worth, I think it was sexy.”

“Not now, Harry.” Draco flushes, throwing his skirt at me.

“I still want to know where you got the uniform.”

“Get the kids!”

I laugh and make sure I’m clean again before hurrying out to the foyer to greet our children.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for inktober. Check out my other drarry fic for day 25.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
